


what if i... ask you to the yule ball... aha ha, just kidding... unless...?

by Pawprinter



Series: 500 Follower Celebration on Tumblr [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Rated teen for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Christmas is less than two months away, which means the Party has less than two months to find dates to the Yule Ball. It also means Mike has less than two months left of his existence on this Earth because there is absolutely no way he is going to ask the girl he's crushing on to the ball.Really.He isn't going to do it.





	what if i... ask you to the yule ball... aha ha, just kidding... unless...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_a_total_basket_case](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/gifts).

> All characters mentioned are in their fifth year of Hogwarts, which means they're all 15 years old. This isn't exactly important to the story, but this is a little detail I came up with while writing, and I thought I'd share!
> 
> Also, I honestly don't agree with the way I sorted the Party in this fic. I originally had Lucas, Max and El in Slytherin (and the other three in Gryffindor), but I had to swap a few things around for the plot to work. and, tbh, I think Will is probably Hufflepuff anyways?? idk. Sorting is hard.
> 
> This is written for my friend [ raven-reyes-of-sunshine ](https://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for my 500 Follower Celebration. ily!
> 
> Also, the title of this fic is that one meme. idk how to describe it other than it being the "what if... just kidding, unless...?" meme. oops.
> 
> Enjoy.

**** “This is barbaric.” Mike pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes so hard that he saw stars. The crackle of the fire in the Gryffindor common room calmed some of his nerves. Most students were out, enjoying the last days of autumn, leaving the room to the five friends.

“You’re being dramatic.” Max tossed a piece of chocolate into her mouth and leaned back in the armchair. 

Mike didn’t understand how could anyone be so relaxed at a time like this. This was a crisis. They were in a code red situation. If there was any time to panic, now would be it!

_ Panic!! Panic!! PANIC!!! _

“You don’t understand. I’m going to die.”

It was on the cusp of winter. Halloween had come and gone, the leaves had fallen from the trees, the air had a crisp bite to it. Usually, this was Mike’s favourite time of the year. This time, he could only think about all the different ways his annihilation was drawing nearer.

It was November, which meant they had a little under two months left to find dates to the Hogwarts Yule Ball. 

This also meant he had a little under two months left of his existence.

“I’m gonna agree with Mad Max here,” Lucas cut in, reaching across to steal a piece of chocolate from the red-head. “You’re being dramatic.”

“You’ll be fine,” Will agreed without looking up from his textbook as he spoke.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re not going to die. Worst case scenario, she’ll like… turn you down, or whatever, but you won’t spontaneously combust or anything,” Dustin agreed. He leaned back over so he could read the textbook in Will’s lap.

The _she _they were talking about was El Hopper. Mike doubted anyone could ever be dramatic when it came to her. She was worth all the panic, all the jitters, all the confusion. She was worth it all to him.

Mike gripped his hair. “I will, without a doubt, spontaneously combust. I can promise you that.”

They’d been friends since they were eleven years old — four years ago. At first, it was just him, Will, Dustin, and Lucas, the four Gryffindor boys in his year. 

They didn’t add more people to their party until the following year, when Mike met El. Eleven was a Slytherin in his year, but was quiet. Like,  _ really  _ quiet. She stuck to herself, didn’t speak up in class, and generally tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible.

That changed when she was assigned as his potions partner. They clicked immediately and Mike actually looked  _ forward  _ to potions, which was basically unheard of. It didn’t take long for their friendship to continue beyond the dungeon walls. It was safe to say they were inseparable.

Only a few months later, Max was added to the party, although she didn’t blend in as quickly as El did. She spoke her mind, even if the truth was something you didn’t want to hear, and she was so head-strong. She made Mike want to pull his hair out. But, it didn’t take too long for Mike to realize that Max was cool — really cool — and she quickly became someone he considered to be a close friend.

Which was why he was currently seated across from her, begging her to talk sense into him.

“You’re being dramatic,” she told him again. “Chill out, Michael.”

“You’d be dramatic, too, if you were in my position. You don’t feel like this about anybody, so you have no idea what I’m going through.” Mike flopped backward on the couch. 

Max tossed a pillow at his head. “I know you’ve been in love with El since the moment your hands touched when you both reached for the same dead frog, but no need to be an ass.”

It was  _ almost _ true. 

Mike had been in love with El for a long time. He wasn’t too sure when he realized that his  _ love  _ for El turned into being  _ in love  _ with El. All he remembered was one day he realized he couldn’t imagine his future without her, and her funny jokes, and her bright smile, and her passion, and her strength. He wanted to spend eternity trying to figure her out, and trying to make her happy, and trying to be her friend.

That may or may not have been in their third year — two years ago.

“I haven’t been able to talk to her all week. How am I supposed to ask her to the ball now?” Mike wanted the couch to swallow him whole. Being suffocated by the scratchy cushions would’ve been less tortuous than this.

“Well, if you don’t figure it out soon, she’ll start thinking something’s up.” Max eyed him. “What do you think you’re accomplishing now, hiding from her and moaning about how much you love her, but not doing anything about it? All you’re doing is making things weird because you’ve refused to be in the same room as her ever since the Yule Ball was announced.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“Uh, talk to her!?” Max looked at him like he was sprouting a second head. “Tell her how you feel? Ask her to the ball?”

“Girls are  _ hard  _ to talk to.”

“Here, here,” Dustin echoed, his voice dry.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Lucas added.

Max shot the three of them dirty looks. “ _ I’m  _ a girl, dipshits.”

“Yeah, but he’s not in love with you,” Will pointed out. He set down his quill forcefully and traded glances with Mike. “Can we please focus on our project? It’s due on Friday.”

Mike wasn’t listening. He was too busy moaning into the palms of his hands.

“Shit. I’ve been avoiding her, haven’t I? I’ve been avoiding El?”

“Ever since McGonagall announced the Yule Ball,” she confirmed. “Every time you see her, you bolt.” She grinned. “I was actually interested to see how potions goes on Friday, considering you haven’t been able to go within ten feet of her yet.”

Mike groaned. He was screwed.

“Simple solution; just don’t avoid her.” Will cocked his eyebrow. “Are we good here? Can we—”

“I mean, I’m always nervous around El because, well, it’s  _ El.  _ Sometimes, I feel like I’m going to explode with just being around her. All I want to do is tell her how I feel! And then I remember that oh, shit, I can’t tell her that because  _ it’s El!  _ And I can’t ask her to the ball! What if it goes wrong? What if she doesn’t like me like that? It’ll ruin our friendship and it’ll all be McGonagall’s fault.”

“You realize you don’t  _ have  _ to ask her to the ball, right?” Lucas asked. “Going to the ball with her isn’t mandatory.”

“Hogwarts is  _ forcing  _ me to ask her.”

Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will exchanged glances of various emotions, primarily consisting of concern and confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Max said. “The… the castle is forcing you to ask El to the ball? Really? Like… the castle is talking to you?”

“The school, Max.  _ The school.  _ Not the castle.” He rubbed his temples. “It’s this stupid ball. It’s forcing me to ask her!” He felt exhausted. “I don’t think I could handle it if she goes to the ball with someone else. And how could she  _ not  _ be asked to the ball? She’s gorgeous, and friendly, and funny, and—”

“Just ask her to the ball. Please. Save us all from this.” Max had her hand collapsed together in front of her and her bottom lip pouted out.

“I can’t.”

Dustin pointed his quill in his direction. “Problem solved, then! If you’re not going to ask her, then you can just keep pretending you don’t want to marry her and grow old beside her.”

Mike glared. “Now  _ you’re  _ being dramatic. I don’t want to marry her.”  _ Not yet at least. _ He rubbed his temples. “Do you see my dilemma now?”

“You literally have two options, Wheeler. Ask her to the ball — risk your friendship and your ego. Don’t ask her to the ball — keep living a lie, and risk having to see her making heart-eyes with someone else.” Max shrugged. “I wouldn’t classify this as a dilemma.” An idea occurred to Mike. He jolted upright, his eyes wide and a smile growing on his lips. Max recognized his expression and groaned. “What? What do you want?”

“You’re a girl,” he pointed out. “You know stuff.”

“You’re correct — I’m a girl and I know stuff. Proceed.”

“What do you think she’ll say if I ask her? Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Max deadpanned. “Are you shitting me, Mike? Of course she’s going to say yes. I hate to say it, but I think she might even be more head-over-heels in love with you than you are with her.”

“I’m serious. You think she’ll say yes?”

“Merlin,  _ yes!  _ She’s going to say yes!” Mike still didn’t look convinced. She turned to the three other boys. “A little help here?”

“Dude, she’s crazy about you,” Dustin confirmed. Will and Lucas both agreed. “Do it.”

Max could tell he still wasn’t convinced. Her nose scrunched up. “Are you doubting my skills of perception?”

“Yes. I am. Your perception sucks.” Mike dodged the next pillow she threw at him. “How can you be sure? Did she tell you?”

“You two are many things, discreet with your feelings not being one of them.” Mike continued to worry. After a long moment, Max sighed and rubbed her hand along her face. “Would you like me to ask her?”

Mike pounced. “You’d do that? You’d find out for me?”

“If it means this conversation will be over, yes. I’ll do some investigating and let you know.”

Mike launched himself at her. “You’re amazing,” he said, pouring all his strength into the hug. “You’re the only zoomer I can trust.”

“I’m the only zoomer you know.” She hugged him back. “Now, sit down and focus before we give Will a stomach ulcer from stressing about this project.”

* * *

The next day, Max — being the wonderful friend that she was — made good on her promise to Mike.

When they were the only two out of the group that stayed behind to work on their charms essay, she made her move.

“Sooooooo,” she drawled, breaking the thick silence that enveloped them. El glanced up from her book, her quill hanging loosely between her two teeth. “The Yule Ball is soon.”

Her expression shifted so quickly that Max couldn’t identify all the emotions she ran through. Finally, she settled on excitement. The quill dropped to the parchment in front of her.

“It’s so exciting,” she said. “I’ve never been to a ball before! I mean, we have dances back home, but I hadn’t been old enough to attend those either.” 

Sometimes, Max forgot that El was a Muggle-born student — she was always the first person she asked when she had questions about anything. Then again, El was brilliant, so it wasn’t surprising she knew more about the Wizarding world than she did.

“I haven’t attended a ball before either,” she admitted. “I mean, I grew up in the Wizarding world, but balls are usually reserved for wealthier and more privileged families.” She wrinkled her nose. “Thank Merlin for that. I think I preferred having my childhood spent covered in bruises from flying, rather than being dressed like a doll and paraded around.”

“But you’re attending this ball, right?” El pressed. “McGonagall made it sound like it was going to be so much fun!”

“Sure. I’ll be there.” Max hadn’t decided before that very moment if she was going to be attending, but El looked so excited, it was hard to disappoint her. Besides, it should be fun. Maybe. “We’ll need to go shopping for dress robes.  _ That,  _ I’m excited about.”

El lit up at the idea of shopping. They traded ideas on dress robes while Max worked up the courage to ask her about Mike. She needed to figure out a way to ask her without giving Mike’s feelings away, which was proving a difficult task. She couldn’t exactly come straight out and ask her if she wanted Mike to ask her out, could she? No, that would be too obvious.

She needed to be discreet — cunning — stealthy. She needed to—

“Do you, uh, have a date yet?” she blurted out, trashing all of her plans with the single sentence.

The sentence El was speaking died off, clearly thrown by the abrupt question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words came out.

“What?”

“I asked if you had a date yet. You know. Like… someone you’re going to the ball with? I mean, I’m curious.” Max cringed at her addition. She really wasn’t making this situation any better.

“Uh, no. Nobody’s asked me yet.” She set down her quill again. “What about you? Are you going with anyone?”

This was her opportunity to make her question less awkward. If  _ she  _ had someone she was going with, that would explain her sudden shift in topics. She could play it off like she was leading into this conversation!

Perfect.

_ Except for the fact that she wasn’t going with anyone. _

It was too late. She was already speaking.

“Yeah, actually. I’m, uh… going with Lucas.”

She had to physically bite down on her tongue from shouting at her response.

_ No!!!!! What are you doing!!? _

For some reason, Lucas was the first name that came to mind. The same Lucas that made her heart skip a beat, and made her laugh when nobody else could, and—

_ No, no, no, no. _

“You two make a cute couple,” El said. She chewed on her lip. “Did he ask you?”

“No, actually.”  _ (because we aren’t actually going together.)  _ “I asked him. Just last night.”

That seemed likely, didn’t it? Max decided it was more likely than him asking her and left it at that.

“I… I mean, I’ve been  _ thinking  _ of someone,” El admitted after a while. Her cheeks were tinged red and her eyes wide. “It would be nice to go with him.”

Max couldn’t resist. She smiled coyly at the other girl. “Would his name happen to start with an M and rhyme with Bichael?”

Her eyes went wide and she choked on the air in her throat. “Max!” she managed to say between her coughs.

She could only smile. They were so obviously in love with each other, it was almost funny.

* * *

Max flopped onto the couch beside Mike the next morning.

“She’s totally into you.”

Mike choked on the air in his throat and began to wildly cough. Max couldn’t help but cackle.

_ Those two were meant for each other. _

While Mike continued to hack up a lung, she glanced around the group. Dustin, Will and Lucas were all watching Mike in amusement. She caught Lucas’ eyes and it felt like she was punched in the gut.

She tried to play it cool.

She cleared her throat. “Uh, also, by the way, I totally panicked and told her we were going to the Yule Ball together.” Lucas’ eyes went wide. Max felt her face flush. “So, uh… I guess you’re my temporary fake boyfriend for now, hey?”

Lucas only took a second to regain his composure.

He mirrored her actions by clearing his throat and leaning forward. “Well, why don’t we?”

Her heart stopped. “What?”

“Go. Together. To the ball. For real.”

Max opened and closed her mouth a few times. “For real? You’re… serious?”

Lucas puffed out his cheeks and wrung his hands together. He looked nervous, but held her gaze. “Yeah. I’m serious.”

She couldn’t stop the slow smile from spreading across her cheeks. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

Lucas turned to Mike smugly. “See? It’s that easy.” 

Mike threw his head back with a groan.

* * *

The next time Mike saw El was on Friday, right before potions. They had charms together during the period right before, and he decided enough was enough. He wasn’t going to avoid her anymore. If the reason he wasn’t asking her to the ball was because he didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship, then how was avoiding her now any different?

She waved at him at the start of class. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were separated onto opposite sides of the room for this class, which put her directly in his line of sight.

He waved back.

_ Mike couldn’t stop thinking of her.  _

Every time the class would laugh at something the professor said, he’d automatically look in her direction, just to make sure she was laughing too. And, every time, he felt his heart stop and start again from how  _ stunning  _ she was. She threw her whole body into the laugh; her head flew back, her hands clutched her sides, her nose would crinkle beautifully.

It wasn’t just that she was beautiful either. He marvelled over the fact she was brilliant — she knew the answers to so many questions. And she was good —  _ so good.  _ She went around the classmates from her house to make sure they understood the wand movements they were learning and helped anyone she could.

Mike hadn’t been sure when he fell in love with her the first time, but he was sure he did so over and over, every day. She was one of his closest friends, and had been for many years. It was hard not to fall in love with her.

It was at this point that he decided that, no matter what, he couldn’t see his friendship with El ending. He couldn’t come up with a situation where they’d stop talking. Their bond felt more unbreakable than that; like anything could happen, and they’d still be friends at the end of it.

They survived their practical exam in potions together for three years in a row.

They survived the months’ worth of detention they received for sneaking out past curfew in their fourth year.

They survived their fight back in third year, when she refused to talk to him for a whole month after he screwed up and made a potion that burned her eyebrows off.

They survived everything else that came before them — why couldn’t they survive this?

Mike blew out a long breath. 

It was settled. He’d ask her to the ball.

.

Mike decided to ask her immediately after class, so he didn’t lose his nerve. He waited for outside of the classroom, his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach twisting nervously. He quickly shooed the rest of their friends along because the only thing more embarrassing than getting rejected was getting rejected in front of a crowd.

“Oh.” Maybe it was his imagination, but he could’ve sworn her face lit up when she saw him waiting for her. “Mike! I missed you.”

“Hey.” He rubbed the back of his neck and realized just how long it had been. He barely spoke two words to her outside of class over the last two weeks. “Sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you or anything.”

Except, he was.

She fell in line with him and they began their journey down to the dungeons.

“What were you up to?” she asked.

He couldn’t exactly answer with the truth — because the truth involved him spending hours debating over this very moment — so he stretched the truth.

“I was doing homework. Writing papers. Studying.”

El gave him a sideways glance.

Yeah, he didn’t really believe it either.

“What about you?” he asked, changing the subject. “You’ve been busy?” His eyes swept her face. “You cut your hair?”

Her hand flew up to brush against her waves. “Oh. Uhm. Yeah.” Her gaze darted around the hallway. “You noticed?”

_ Shit. _

Abort mission! Abort mission!

“You have nice hair.”

_ No! That did not help! _

“Not that your hair is the only pretty thing. I mean. Yeah. You have nice… teeth.” Mike wanted to fade away into the shadows. “And eyes. Pretty eyes.”

Yup. He was right earlier. This was going to be the end of him. He was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

“Oh. Thanks.” El’s cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip was between her teeth. Mike had the sudden urge to brush her hair away from her face and kiss her.

Which was really, really, really not helping his awkwardness.

They were already nearing the final staircase that lead to the dungeon and, after that, they’d be mere steps away from the potions classroom. Once they got downstairs, he wouldn’t have the opportunity to ask her to the ball.

He needed to do it now! — before he got too nervous and bailed, before they ran into their friends, before they got to class.

It was now or never.

Mike cleared his throat and came to a stop. Her heart was pounding. His palms were sweating. His tongue felt incapable of forming any words. El was standing a few feet away from him, her eyes searching his.

“Listen, El,” he began, his voice wavering, “I’ve been meaning to—”

She cut him off.

“Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

For a moment, all Mike could do was stare at her. Her eyes were wide and her lip between her teeth. Her hands figieted on the edges of her parchment. Her gaze darted along his face, searching for something, and it made Mike’s heart race.

He finally composed himself enough to speak. “Wait. You’re asking me to the ball?”

She tilted her head to the side the slightest bit. “Yes?”

“For real?” He had to check because — Merlin — he couldn’t believe this was happening.

Eleven’s expression shifted. Doubt was creeping into her expression. Her eyebrows pushed together. “Did you not want me to?”

Mike nearly bit his tongue in his rush to respond.

“Not want?! Not wan-- No! I mean yes. I mean… Ugh. I want you to.  _ I  _ wanted to.” He rubbed his face vigorously. “I was going to ask you. Just then. But this is great. Better than great, actually!”

He removed his hands from his face to look at her. El looked even more confused than before. She shifted a few times. “So is that…?”

“A yes! A big, resounding,  _ loud  _ yes.”

Her face broke into a wide smile — a smile that he returned.

They met part way for a hug that just so happened to blow all their previous hugs out of the water. Mike couldn’t help but grin.

Maybe the Yule Ball wasn’t as barbaric as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com)  



End file.
